1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum alloy material, and more particularly to a reinforcing aluminum alloy with high electrical and heat conduction, which is one of the nonferrous metals.
2. Description of Related Arts
These days, most of the CPU, VGA heat dissipation plate of computer and heat transfer devices of communication machine use 6063/T5 aluminum alloy material, wherein the main composition thereof are Mg 0.49˜0.9%, Si 0.2˜0.6%. The aluminum alloy has the tensile strength ≧160 MP, the yield strength ≧110 MPa, the percentage elongation δ≧8%, the electrical conductivity between 51.5 and 55%, and the heat conductivity 202 w/m·k. The drawbacks of the 6063 aluminum alloy are lacking control the amount of impurities, and the composition ranges of Mg, Si are too broad to control the stability. Therefore, the electric and heat conductivity of 6063/T5 aluminum alloy have to be improved.
As the development of computer, the demand for heat dissipating ability of CPU has not been satisfactory at the present. There is a great need of a higher electric and heat conductivity material to replace the conventional 6063/T5 alloy.